Three's A Crowd
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: JONAS. Joe, Nick and Kevin fight over who is the best kisser. They ask Macy to blindfold herself, kiss each of them and then judge. But one Lucas doesn’t really like the sound of Macy kissing his brothers. Five-shot. Macy/?
1. Chapter 1

_Don't ask. I don't get it either._

**Three's A Crowd.**

It started out as a normal day.

They always do, don't they?

It's the ones that start out seemingly harmless that usually impact you the most.

Why is that?

Is it because we secretly have no expectations?

Do we expect everything to be the same as yesterday?

Because maybe if we expected things to be different we wouldn't be so shocked when they actually happened.

Maybe if we got up every morning and said to ourselves: "I don't know what's going to happen today." Instead of saying: "Oh great. It's Thursday. Another day of sitting through lectures that might as well be the same as yesterday's for all the attention I'm paying." Maybe then when something totally extraordinary happened we wouldn't be left standing there asking ourselves what the hell it was.

Maybe then we'd be quick enough to respond.

Macy Misa got the first inkling that it wasn't a normal day when she got the text from Stella.

Stella wasn't coming in today.

Stella was sick.

That doesn't sound unusual, does it?

If you said no, you're wrong.

Because Stella doesn't get sick.

Well, everybody gets sick.

But Stella braves her sickness like Macy braves the hallways of Horace Mantis.

She is fearless.

Sickness doesn't usually affect her enough to keep her from Joe.

From _school_.

To keep her from school.

Strike two was the _feeling_. The almost clairvoyance one has to situations they are going to feel less than comfortable in.

Sometimes you just know, don't you?

Sometimes you wake up and feel it.

Today is not the same.

And then there was the final straw.

Something so impossible Macy would be sure she was dreaming.

If it wasn't for the fact that she could feel everything.

Because isn't that what we do best as people?We feel everything.

Most of the time we shrug it off.

But even the toughest of the tough have these little nasties the dictionary describes as feelings.

And much like life sometimes feelings are a bitch.

But sometimes they are the most wonderful things ever created.

You just have to know which is which.

Because not knowing whether what you're feeling is good or bad is…

Well, it's not a nice feeling, is it?

Although, like everything feelings only last so long.

Over time they diminish.

And people who were once your idols suddenly become your friends.

And when you're as lucky (or unlucky, depending on your point of view) as Macy Misa you get to test out those feelings.

Daily.

And it sucks.

Most of the time.

But I guess that's why she wasn't expecting the good.

Because she was too busy expecting the bad.

* * *

"Nuh, uh. I'd totally pwn both of you." Joe folded his arms.

"Puh-leeze _Joseph_. As if. I'm the greatest and you know it." Kevin mimicked Joe.

Nick stood there and shook his head.

"We all know who wins everything." He muttered.

"We're going to have to settle this." Joe announced.

Kevin made a face. "Ew Joe."

Joe's brow furrowed before his eyebrows shot into his hair.

"Not like that you moron!"

"Guys." Nick's voice attempted to calm the (possibly extremely awkward) situation.

"We need an examiner." Joe mused.

"Agreed." Kevin nodded.

Nick sighed at his brothers' immaturity.

"But who…?" Joe put his hand to his chin.

"The million dollar question. Who shall be lucky enough to-"

"What did you do to Stella?" Macy interrupted Joe's terrible Austin Powers impression.

"Whatever do you mean Macy?" He asked as innocently as possible.

"She's sick. Stella doesn't get sick. What did you do?" Macy narrowed her eyes.

Joe coughed, awkwardly.

"It wasn't my fault." He muttered. "A blind man could see how hideous the dress was."

Macy let out a short laugh and nodded her head. "It was pretty hideous, wasn't it?" She smiled at the middle JONAS who beamed back.

"Macy, we need your help." Kevin cut in, forcing the two to stop staring at each other.

"What for Kev?" She asked, sending a smile in his direction.

Kev. That was nice. Kevin liked that.

"Well, _Mace_, Joe and Nick think-"

"We don't think, we _know_." Joe interjected.

"Whatever. That-"

Once again Kevin was cut off. This time by the brother who had been almost silent until then.

"Basically Macy, we're fighting over who is the better kisser and we wanna know if you'll throw on a blindfold, let each of us stick our tongues down your throat and then deliberate for us."

"Smooth Nick. Real smooth." Joe mocked.

"Did you have to be so blunt and arrogant?" Kevin asked.

Nick shrugged. "Better that she know the details now than when _someone_," He threw a look at Joe. "Tries something on with her."

Joe feigned offence. "I would not. I respect Macy far too much for something like that."

"So what do you say Misa? Up for some JONAS?" He asked, when he was done glaring at Nick.

"Joe!" Kevin punched Joe's arm. "Sorry Macy. Sometimes my brothers are a smidge insensitive to _feelings_ when there's _competition _involved." Kevin shot looks at his brothers. Telepathically telling them that Macy would never agree if she were being treated like … well. The movie 'Pretty Woman' springs to mind.

Macy blinked.

"So you want me to blindfold myself and then kiss each of you?" She asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah, pretty much." Joe nodded, smiling pathetically at the girl.

Nick coughed causing them to break contact again.

"So will you do it?" Kevin asked cheerfully.

"What's in it for me?" Macy narrowed her eyes.

Nick scoffed and rolled his eyes but shot her a quick smile. "Apart from kissing all three thirds of your favourite band…hum…I don't know…being the first person to hear our new album?" He bribed.

Macy took and deep breath and contemplated for a few seconds.

Sensing her hesitation Kevin chimed in. "And I'll get you that cute little Teddy with the hula skirt from the mall."

"Kevin," Nick started. "The Teddy comes attached to a solid gold tennis bracelet."

Kevin shrugged. "I guess you could have that too. I mean, you play tennis."

Macy's eyes widened.

"Or you could give it to your Mom and just keep the Teddy…" He stuttered.

"I'll buy you ninety nine red balloons." Joe added. "And one blue one because blue is your favourite colour. And we can, _you can_, set them free in the park."

Macy blinked.

"Dude," Kevin turned to Joe. "Why not buy her one hundred blue balloons?"

Joe shrugged. "It's not as poetic."

"I'll write you a song." Nick stated simply.

Macy gaped at the brothers.

"You're serious?" She asked.

It was amazing what these boys were like without a certain blonde to keep them in check.

And Macy was almost certain Joe had started this.

So maybe God invented Stella for a reason.

To keep things like this from happening.

"Deadly." All three said in like tones at the same time.

Oh.

Creepy.

"Alright then…if it means that much to you all…I guess…" Macy stuttered.

What she couldn't understand was, out of everyone in the entire universe…

Why had they picked her?

* * *

_This will, most likely be a two shot. I got the idea from something a friend of mine said earlier. It's probably been done before but sure, what the hey?  
I can't deicde which one to ultimately pair her with. Who do you want her to end up with?  
Later dudes!_


	2. Chapter 2

_So, I um...I um...well..I got a bit carried away...  
Looks like this is gonna have three chapters...  
Sorry._

**Two.**

"So…" Macy started as she walked to her first class of the day with the youngest JONAS member. "Look, Macy, I'm really sorry about all this." Nick started. "It's just…my brothers…me…we're so competitive. And you were the only person we could think of we liked enough to ask…" Macy blushed at the compliment. Or at least, she hoped it was a compliment. One can never tell with Nick. "But I'd rather never know than to have our morning walks to class be awkward…" He trailed. Macy sighed. He was such a gentleman. "Nick, really, it's alright. At least it'll give me something to write about in my very boring diary…and something I can tell my grandkids." She smiled.

He joined her. "You're awesome, you know that Macy Misa?" Macy blinked. "You're smiling, _you_ know that?" His smile got a little larger and reached his eyes, making them sparkle. "I guess it takes a certain person." He shrugged. "Until lunch." He nodded and walked into his class, leaving Macy standing, flabbergasted, her heart beating a little faster than normal, in the hallway.

* * *

Macy scribbled the lyrics to 'Tonight' onto her Math book. Who needs Math anyway? She sighed. "So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye." Wow. Bizarrely accurate song to implant itself her head right about now, huh?

It's funny how things like that work out.

Just like it's funny how Joe Lucas is currently asking the teacher to excuse Macy due to an 'emergency'.

Wait, Joe Lucas is what?!

There's an emergency?!

First coherent though Macy has had since the Nick incident… _Is Stella okay?_

As soon as they were out of the class Macy shoved Joe up against the lockers.

"Is she alright?" Macy demanded, her eyes wide.

Joe's brow furrowed.

"Is who al- oh Stella. Right. Yeah. She's fine. Not a bother… Can I breath again…you know…please?"

Macy looked at her hands which, if she pushed any harder, would break one (or more) of Joe's ribs.

"Right, sorry," She immediately dropped her hands, blushing slightly. "So, what's the emergency?" She asked.

Joe looked confused. Then he smiled.

"I was just wondering, seeing as Stella's not here, if you'd help me with my PE uniform?"

Macy put her hands on her hips and glared at the straight-haired Lucas.

"If this is your idea of _not_ trying something on with me you're failing miserably." She arched an eyebrow at his smirk.

"Alright, so if getting you out of class and flirting doesn't win you over how _do_ I capture your heart?"

Macy's eyes widened and her arms dropped from her sides. "Joe…" She mumbled.

Joe laughed. "Don't worry Mace. I'm just messing with you. C'mon. Seeing as you're out of the most hideous class there is, why don't we get some coffee?"

Macy sighed with relief.

"And where do you propose we get that?"

Joe smirked again.

"I know a guy."

* * *

Macy had never laughed this much in her entire life. People aren't kidding when they say that Joe is the funny one. And what's more is he was constantly complimenting her without even noticing he was doing it. Macy couldn't help but feel a fraction of what Stella felt towards the funny, dark-haired Lucas. He was witty and smooth. Not to mention insanely charming. And as she succumbed to laughter and caffeine once more she couldn't help but wonder what his kiss was going to be like.

* * *

"Maaaacccccyyyyy!" Kevin slid up beside the girl. She shut her locker and turned around, smiling.

"Kevin, how may I be of assistance?"

Kevin beamed. "No Kevin of JONAS?" He asked. Macy playfully rolled her eyes. "Kevin of JONAS, whatever is the matter?"

He chuckled. "That's my Macy."

She giggled.

"So I was thinking about later and I was wondering what taste you like best?"

Macy cocked her head. "Huh?"

Kevin smiled and couldn't help but think she looked cute like that.

"Well, some people hate mint so I'd hate to taste like mint if you didn't like it…and some people like the taste of chocolate so I could eat some chocolate before hand … or maybe you like mint…maybe I'm just thinking too deep about it…which is usually Nick's job, but I didn't want this to be unpleasant for you and-"

Macy laughed, silencing him. "Don't worry about it Kevin. Just taste like you. I really don't mind. I'll be blindfolded remember? If I tell you what to taste like then I'll know it's you." Kevin's brow furrowed. "Maybe I didn't think this through enough…" He mumbled. "Unless," He perked up. "You tell me what you like the taste of and I can get Nick and Joe to taste like that too…not by my accord of course, but you know that…or we wouldn't have asked someone to-"

Macy laughed again.

"I get it Kev. And yes, I like mint. Thank you." She smiled at the kindness and thought the oldest JONAS had put into this.

"Cool!" He beamed. "Well, see you after school for the … _thing…_"

Macy's brow furrowed.

"Aren't you coming to lunch?" She asked.

Kevin shook his head. "Nope. Joe and I are going to the mall to get your presents. And seeing as Nick is writing you one he doesn't need to come. So you'll be eating lunch with him today." Kevin began making his way down the hall. Macy hadn't been serious about the gifts but she thought it was sweet that they were keeping their word. "Have fun Mace! Later!" Kevin called.

"Later Kevin of JONAS!" Macy called back and heard Kevin laughing at their own private joke.

It was funny that he still liked to be called that by Macy. It was their thing. And no one else in the world had it.

Macy sighed at her growing fondness for the oldest Lucas.

Then she remembered her earlier encounter with Nick and her heart beat faster again.

Lunch with Nick…

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

"I've got it." Nick announced, grabbing Macy by the hand.

"Got what?" Macy asked, wide-eyed at Nick's enthusiasm.

"Your song, c'mon!" He pulled her into the atrium and sat with her on the bench.

Macy smiled as Nick began strumming. His voice filled the small space and Macy practically melted on the inside. Just knowing that a song was written about and for her would give her butterflies. But knowing that that someone was Nick Lucas…

Well, her current state of ecstasy is probably about the closest one will ever come to describing it.

If his kiss is anything like his music and if it makes her feel anything like his lyrics do then Macy won't need a contest to know who'll win.

* * *

_And now I'm going to go do Math homework.  
YIPPEE!!!  
Not._

_Who do you want her to end up with? I'm still indecisive. When I first wrote this I wanted it to be Joe. I was fully intent on it being Joe. Then I thought about it and I remembered the only reason I watch the show is for Kevin and Macy and then I thought about it some more and I realised that Nick would probably be hell bent on sweeping her off her feet. So now I'm stuck again. Do I go with hell bent Joe, perfection Kevin or Prince Charming?  
I need help._


	3. Chapter 3

_I am so, so sorry.  
There's one more chapter after this.  
I got carried away.  
But I tallied up all your reviews.  
You shall now find out the winning pairing...  
Dan, dan, dan.  
And I'm sorry to those of your whose pairing didn't get chosen.  
But this was what the majority of you wanted.  
Also, sorry about the state of my writing.  
I'm sick. :(_

**Three.**

Kevin slid into the car beside Joe.

"All systems go?" Joe asked.

"He's singing to her as we speak." Kevin nodded.

Joe smiled and slid on his glasses.

"Perfect. Now let's call in the expert." He said, hitting the gas.

"We're geniuses, you know that?" Kevin smiled happily to himself.

"Correction," Joe started. "_Stella's_ a genius. We're the just the most awesomest side kicks ever."

"True that," Kevin fist pumped Joe, who removed his hand for the gear shift. "I can't believe we outsmarted _Nick._"

* * *

"I know what these are symptoms of…I could be in love…" Nick strummed the last chord of the song. Macy clapped. "Nick that was awesome! And you wrote that in a day?" She asked. "A little bit longer Mace." He smiled. She did too, although she was a little confused.

Hadn't he just said he was going to write her a song today?

Oh well.

It was a song for her.

And she loved it.

"So…" Nick started. "Looking forward to later?" Then he winced. "That probably wasn't the best thing to say…but Joe's always been the smooth one and Kevin's the cute one and me…I just piss everyone off. Unintentionally, of course."

Macy looked at Nick as though seeing him for the first time.

This was the first time he'd ever shared something like that with her.

"Well, it may not have been smooth or cute but it was Nick. And you don't have to be smooth or cute. Because you're sweet. And very talented." She nodded.

Nick smiled again.

Then he sighed.

He should just tell her.

He should just confess that he didn't want her to kiss Joe or Kevin.

He wanted her for himself.

But Macy was one of the only people in the whole world that Nick trusted.

And Nick knew what he was like.

Jeopardising this wonderful relationship he had with this amazing girl was not something Nick intended on doing.

So for now he would just have to man up and accept the fact that Macy would be kissing both his brothers later.

Not to mention himself.

And he didn't really care whether he won or not.

In fact, this was the one thing Nick didn't want to win.

This was the one competition Nick didn't even want to participate in.

Because he knew that as soon as he felt her lips on his there would be no turning back.

He would be head over heels in love with her.

Even more than he was now, staring at her in the comfortable silence.

And the worst part was, was that Macy would never know.

She'd never know it was him.

At least until her deliberation.

And even then, she'd never know that, along with a kiss, she'll have stolen his heart.

* * *

"Tell me everything!" Stella squeaked excitedly as Joe and Kevin took their seats on her sofa.

"So basically you future husband here," Kevin pointed to Joe, who scowled in his direction but didn't deny anything. "Was all;" Kevin put on a girly voice. (For reasons known only to Kevin.) "_Oh Nick, I bet I'm a better kisser than you_.-"

"Dude, I don't talk like that." Joe punched Kevin's arm.

Kevin lowed his voice a few octaves and tried again.

"_Oh Nick, I bet I'm a better kisser than you-_"

"Why don't I tell the story?" Joe asked.

"Cause you always get to tell the story."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"GUYS!" Stella cut across them angrily before returning to her 'sweet as candy' demeanour. "Will someone just tell the story?" She asked through a fake smile and gritted teeth.

The boys sighed before Kevin waved his hand insinuating for Joe to continue the story.

"So then Nick was all," Joe raised his voice. "_Nuh uh. I'm so good at everything. I'm Nick Lucas._" Joe stopped and turned to Kevin. "Oh…I see what you mean."

Kevin nodded his head.

Stella rolled her eyes.

"And I told him I'd totally pwn him and then Kev was all defensive and then-"

"Hey!"

"Well you were. And then I was all Stella's hideous dress and then Macy was laughing and Kevin was all we need your help _but_-"

And the 'but' was crucial to the sentence because isn't it always the way when someone is explaining something however much intriguing or monotonous if you say 'but' people automatically listen?

"Kevin never said what for. We could've needed her help with anything _but_ Nick just kinda jumped in and volunteered Macy as our examiner."

Stella beamed.

"Perfect."

"And then we were bribing her and Kevin was all tennis bracelet and I was all ninety nine red balloons but Nick was all…_"I'll write you a song"_…And then we let them have their morning walk to class and now they're eating lunch and everything's just going so well and- OHMIGOD!"

"What?!" Stella and Kevin jumped and screeched in unison.

"What if he scares her? You know what Nick's like! Especially when he's all _"I wrote you a song"_ Kevin, we gotta get back!"

Joe grabbed Kevin and began pulling him out the door.

"Wait, Joe, what?" Stella ran after the two but they were already in the car. Joe rolled down the window.

"You're a genius Stella!" He called. "See you later! Love you! Bye!"

Joe stepped full force on the gas.

Kevin began laughing.

It took a second for it to click with Joe just what he was laughing at.

"I did not just say _love you_ out loud, did I?" He winced.

"Yup." Kevin beamed, nodding. "Yup you did."

* * *

Stella stood in the doorway open mouthed.

Had she heard Joe right?

Had he really been all 'Stella's hideous dress'?

He was so dead.

* * *

Nick coughed in order to break the silence. Macy blinked.

"Nick…" She started.

"Macy?" He tried to look at her without leaning in and kissing her right there.

"I was just wondering…do you ever…_think_ of…me…?"

Oh.

Only all the time.

"Sure Mace. I think of you when I'm uninspired. And I know that JONAS biggest fan needs a new song to learn the words to. And poof, inspiration."

Macy smiled but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Stella won't kill me, will she?" Macy asked, changing the subject.

Nick hadn't really understood what she had meant.

Or maybe he did and didn't think of her the way she thought of him.

So Macy was leaving well enough alone.

"For what?" Nick asked, his brow furrowing.

"For kissing her future husband…"

A look of recognition mixed with a little anger crossed Nick's eyes.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that…I don't know. She's your best friend, what do you think?"

Macy sighed.

"But you've known her longer."

Nick nodded a little.

"I don't think she'll be too pleased."

"And Kevin…" Macy trailed.

"What about him?"

"He's two years older than me…" She stopped there, unable to come up with an ending to her excuse.

"Kevin acts like he's twelve." Nick stated.

"Good point." Macy smiled. "But I don't wanna kiss a twelve year old. That's wrong on so many levels."

Nick shrugged.

"Maybe you should just _not_ kiss Joe or Kevin…"

"But I promised…"

"People change and promises are broken."

Macy smiled.

"Clouds will move and skies will be wide open."

The finished in unison.

"Don't forget. To take a breath."

They sat smiling at each other for another few seconds.

The bell indicating lunch was over whistled through the atrium and suddenly the hallways were bustling again.

"I'll see you in an hour for the…_thing_…" Nick stood up and headed to the door.

Didn't he get it?

Was he really that stupid?

Didn't he understand that Macy didn't want to do the _thing_ because she knew that once she kissed Nick that was it?

And kissing Kevin and Joe was just gross to think about.

Sure, they were cute.

Sure, she had a great time with each of them earlier in the day.

But they're not Nick.

"Later." Macy half smiled.

As soon as Nick was out of earshot she hit speed dial on her phone.

So it was school hours. Who cares?

She had an important phone call to make.

"Stella?"

She asked as someone on the other line picked up.

"Macy?" Stella's voice sounded confused and a little angry.

Like she was just getting over being told her eyebrows didn't match her hair.

"JONAS are weird."

* * *

_I wrote Kevin/Macy and then I hated it. So I wrote Joe/Macy. And I hated it. So I wrote Kevin again cause he's my favourite with Macy. And I still hated it. So I took the advice of the reviewers and wrote Nick/Macy.  
And guess what?  
I don't hate it...  
Weird.  
Later dudes.  
And you can yell at me if you want. But just know in advance that I'm sorry.  
It's just for some reason neither of the other two brothers seemed to fit..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Due to what's going to be an epically long author's note, the chapter isn't going to be that long, therefore there shall be another one.  
I'm so, so sorry.  
Right so, on with the note._

_I got a review consisting of four simple, yet very true words._

_**Kevin and Macy dominate.**_

_They do. Just not in this story._

_I would really appriciate it if you guys would check-check-check out these stories because, my God, they're amazing._

_Like seriously._

_I'm hooked._

_**The Manly Man Journal Of Joe Lucas - Ink-Stained-Frenzy**_

_**Talk Of Music - Craziness Girl 3**_

_**Shadows In The Moonlight - Kolirox**_

_**Confused - Your Dreamer 138** (seriously, this one will have you on the edge of your seats with anticipation)_

_Thank you very much and now on with the chapter!_

_

* * *

_

**Four.**

"I know JONAS are weird. Joe thought my dress was hideous. I mean, _my_ dress. Me. Stella Malone."

Macy rolled her eyes.

"Stella, they want to kiss me. All of them. Not just one of them. Even your precious Joe."

"He's not my precious Joe right now. I'll tell you that." Stella said, huffily on the other end of the line.

"Stella!"

"Alright, alright. So they wanna kiss you. What's so bad about that?"

Macy sighed.

"I don't want to kiss them. Or, well…Joe or Kevin anyway…"

Stella restrained the urge to squeal down the phone but very quietly did her own little dance in her room.

"So, why don't you just kiss Nick then?" Stella tried to sound nonchalant but she couldn't keep the grin from forming.

She should write a book.

_Stella Malone: Fashion Professional, Cupid Extraordinaire._

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"You know when you're craving a bar of chocolate?"

"You really think you should compare Nick to chocolate?"

"Everyone likes chocolate."

"Nick's diabetic."

"I'm not."

"Touché."

"And someone hands you the nicest bar of chocolate ever made and tells you that you can look at it but you can't have it because it's not yours."

"But Nick's single."

"He's also famous."

"So?"

"So, I'm not."

"Again… So?"

Macy sighed again.

"And then the person leaves you alone with this bar of chocolate. And you know that if you wanted to you could have it. Right then and there. But it would make a whole lot of people really, really angry."

"So you're worried the fans will hate you?"

"Well there's that…"

"And?"

"Okay, imagine it reversed. Imagine I'm the bar of chocolate and -just for arguments sake- Nick wants to try this bar of chocolate…but then he doesn't like it."

"Aw Mace. Listen I can assure you-"

"Macy Misa, your phone please?"

And the line went dead.

* * *

"Thanks for bailing me out of detention." Macy smiled at Nick.

"Pfft. What's a few autographs?" He smiled back.

"You've got a really nice smile." Macy commented, before her eyes widened and she blushed furiously.

Nick laughed.

"Can't be as nice as yo-"

"Hey Macy?!" Joe's voice came from down the hall.

Was it wrong for Nick's sudden urge to kill the person who ruined the moment?

No?

Yeah, Nick didn't think so either.

"Joe?" Macy looked a little angered by Joe's sudden intrusion also but she didn't let it show in her voice.

"You ready?" Joe asked as Kevin slid up beside him.

"The lady in the shop wanted to know whether you prefer gold or silver…"

Macy was about to tell Kevin that she really didn't want a gift when Nick cut in.

"Silver."

Macy looked, confusedly at Nick, who shrugged.

"You only ever wear silver jewellery."

Joe shot Kevin a wink.

"Well," Kevin started, looking around the deserted hallways of Horace Mantis after hours. "Everyone's either at home or in detention. What'd you say we get this over and done with. So that the world can know _I'm_ the better kisser."

Joe scoffed.

"It's so gonna be me."

Nick balled his fingers into fists and counted to ten in his head to stop himself from punching either of his brothers.

"Dibs on going first." Joe stuck out his tongue at Kevin.

"Nuh, uh. Oldest goes first."

Eleven.

Twelve.

Thirteen.

Fourteen…

"Rock, Paper, Scissors." Joe announced.

"No way. You always cheat."

"I do not. You always pick rock so picking paper is not cheating. Macy pick a number between one and ten." Joe turned to Macy.

"Uh…" She faltered.

"Fine. You can go first." Kevin huffed, knowing he was an epic fail at this game too.

He'd only played it a few times and any time he had he'd felt so under pressure that he'd blurted out things like: "Sausage." Instead of actual numbers.

Joe beamed and held out his hand to Macy.

"Ready to lose?" He asked his brothers.

Nick shut his eyes.

Twenty nine.

Thirty.

Thirty one…

Macy took Joe's hand.

She expected to feel shivers or something.

After all, she was touching a JONAS.

An actual JONAS.

But no. All she felt was the sudden heaving in her chest.

But not because she was going to be kissing Joe of JONAS.

Because she _didn't want_ to kiss Joe of JONAS _or_ Joe of school.

Or Kevin or JONAS.

Just Nick.

Just Nick.

Just Nick.

Joe lead her towards an empty classroom.

Just Nick.

Just Nick.

Just-

"I'm sorry." She pulled her hand from Joe's.

"I can't do this."

Nick's eyes flew open.

"Joe, Kevin, I'm sure you guys are wonderful kissers, but you're going to have to find someone else."

"Macy," Nick started. "You didn't include-"

Macy cut across him.

"I don't know when it happened Nick…but…you…I just…" She felt her throat close.

Was this was what an asthmatic attack felt like?

She couldn't breath.

She couldn't think.

The only thing she wanted to do was-

"I gotta go." She choked and dashed from the school.

Once outside she didn't go her usual route home.

Instead she ran to the side of the school and let herself collapse against the wall.

Nick stood there, gaping after Macy.

He was frozen to the spot.

Had Macy just admitted she had feelings for him?

Or not?

He wasn't to sure.

He was-

"Nick!" Kevin and Joe's voices intruded his thoughts.

"What are you doing?!" Joe looked at him like he was mad.

"Go after her!" Kevin pointed.

"Right." Nick nodded, finally being able to move.

Being told what to do can sometimes come in handy.

But when he got outside he couldn't see her.

He ran to the footpath he'd seen her take countless times on her way home.

Which, stupidly, he didn't know where her home was.

Why stupidly?

Because he couldn't see her.

There was no one to run after.

"Macy…" He muttered.

* * *

_Alright, I'm sorry there's another chapter but I'm just an epic fail (like Kevin) that way. :)  
And yes, for those of you who wanted to know, I perfer Macy with Kevin. But yall seem to like her with Nick.  
That must show you how much I love yall.  
Haha!  
Later dudes! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sent my letter of complaint to Microsoft yesterday. I told you I was mad.  
Almost liked 'Party In The USA' until I saw the video. She was quick to remind me why I don't like her. (Rolls eyes)  
So, here we have the ending of a story.  
But do not worry mes amis! (or more than likely ami**e**s) I'm working on two stories at the moment that I haven't posted yet (one is Nick/Macy, the other is Kevin/Macy) I'm not too sure which one I like best, but when I figure it out, I'll upload it.  
Thanks so much to everyone. You've all just been the bestest best friends ever and if I could get you all something awesome I would.  
But seeing as I can't this will have to do.  
Onwards and forwards._

**Four.**

"I really don't feel like going into school today." Nick sighed, falling back onto the bed.

"C'mon man. You can't run away from your feelings forever." Joe walked across the room, trying to pull his jumper over his head.

Nick laughed dryly.

"You're one to talk, Romeo."

Joe smiled. "You know, I accidentally told Stella that I love her yesterday."

At this, Nick sat up and Joe went to sit next to him.

"What did she say?"

Joe's smile faded.

"I don't know. I'm avoiding her."

Nick looked at his hands.

"I guess that makes two of us."

"Listen to me bro, if you ever take any of my advice in your life take this…_never_ take my advice. _Never_ look up to me. _Don't_ let me lead by example. I'm a _terrible_ role model. I flit around from girl to girl when really I know I won't ever be happy until I have Stella. Heck, _Kevin's_ a better role model then I am."

As if on cue Kevin's voice could be heard from downstairs.

"OH MY GOD! THERE WAS A _DOUBLE_ PRIZER IN THE FRIUT LOOPS!!! IT _FINALLY_ HAPPENED!"

Joe winced.

"Okay, forget that last part. But seriously, you shouldn't make my mistakes. Make your own."

There was something wrong with that sentence.

Joe patted Nick's knees and stood up.

"Coming to school?" He asked.

Nick contemplated for a second before shaking his head.

"No. I think I'll sit this one out."

Joe sighed.

"Suit yourself."

He shrugged before sliding down the pole and screaming;

"NOW WAY! KEV! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! DIBS ON THE SECOND PRIZE!"

Nick smiled at his brothers' eccentricity.

They were both oddly peculiar. But sometimes they came out with something profound.

Nick fell back to sleep, thinking of Joe's words of -almost- wisdom. (Apart from the fact that there was something wrong with the sentence that Nick couldn't quite put his finger on.)

"_Don't make my mistakes. Make your own."_

* * *

Macy pulled on her other runner. It was time to kick some East High butt.

And all the built up rage and pressure from the day before, and from seeing both Joe and Kevin but not Nick today, had made her even more angry.

Couldn't he just face it like a man?

Wimp.

Oh yes.

East High were going to get it.

* * *

"_Don't make my mistakes. Make your own."_

It was then he figured out what was wrong with it.

Nick shot up in the bed and glanced at the clock.

11:13am.

He was making a huge mistake right now.

He was lying there _thinking_ about Macy instead of taking action.

He jumped out of bed and threw on his uniform.

"_Don't make my mistakes. Make you own."_

Joe knows full well that Nick Lucas never makes mistakes.

Ohhh…Joe was good.

* * *

_What is it with East High?_ Macy wondered as she watched them sing their way through the game.

_I'm gonna quickly put a stop to that racket._ She glowered at Ella Bolton, slid in and stole the ball.

Ella stopped singing instantly.

_Haha! Bet she wasn't banking on- OUCH!_ Macy had run straight into someone.

"Sorry." She apologised to the overly-curly haired girl from East High.

But the curly haired girl wasn't even paying attention.

Her eyes were fixated,

In fact,

_Everyone's_ eyes were fixated on-

"Oh crap." Macy muttered, dropping the ball.

Nick Lucas was standing in the door way.

"Three…Two…One…"

Macy counted down to the screaming.

She let Nick suffer for a few seconds before grabbing her whistle.

After all, Team Captain's always have whistles handy in case stupid wimpy popstars decide to ruin a perfectly good game against a lame, overly theatrical team.

She blew the whistle as hard as she could and everyone stopped, turning to face her.

"If someone doesn't start explaining _RIGHT NOW_ a lot of people are going to be in _big, big trouble._" Macy told the crowd acidly.

"Macy..." She heard a voice from deep within the crowd. People moved out of the way to allow Nick to talk.

And breath.

"...I think love you."

Everybody gasped.

Except Macy.

She stood there, hands on her hips and a stern expression on her face.

"Nicholas Lucas, if you think-"

Nick began walking towards her.

"That by coming in here, and interrupting a game, just to tell me you maybe, sorta, kinda, _think_ you love me, that I'm going to forgive you and that this is all going to be peachy, then you've got another thing coming. And also, just for the record don't think by telling me you _think_ you love me that I'm going to let you off the hook for ruining-"

By now Nick was standing in front of her.

"What if I don't _think._ What if I know?" And with that he leant in and captured her lips with his.

Macy froze for a few seconds before kissing him back.

The crowd cheered, the cheerleaders '_AWW-ed' _and the East High team starting singing about stars in heaven or something.

Macy didn't really care.

Neither did Nick.

After a minute or so Macy pulled back and arched an eyebrow.

"You interrupted my game."

"I'm sorry." He smiled."I'm going to kill you, you know that, right?" Her eyebrow was still arched."I know." Nick nodded.

"My Dad's gonna kill you too." She let her eyebrow fall and bit back a smile.

"Huh?"

Macy pointed to a man in the bleachers who was glaring intently at Nick.

"I'm gonna run now." Nick choked out.

"Good idea." Macy let the smile …_break free…_ (Stupid East High and their catchy songs.)

Macy watched as Nick ran from the hall.

"We ready?" She asked the crowd.

"Are you mad?!" Ella's eyes widened. "Nick Lucas just told you he loves you! Nick -freaking- Lucas! Go after him!" She pointed to the doors.

Macy looked at the basketball, at the scoreboard and then to her father.

Who, despite the glower, nodded in agreement to the East High Captain.

Without a second thought Macy bolted for the door.

"Nick! Wait up!" She called to the retreating figure in the empty hallway of Horace Mantis.

Nick spun around, a confused look etched across his features.

"Macy? Your game?"

Macy waved her hand dismissively.

"First, I do believe there was a _thing_ I promised I'd do, but didn't."

Nick smirked.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

Macy shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know…maybe I'm just making it up…I should go finish my game."

Nick eyed her.

She stared him down.

"I forgot to tell you…" She started as he walked up to her.

"I think, I kinda, sorta, maybe, definitely, absolutely, positively, love you too…Y'know…_by the way…_"

Nick kissed Macy for the second time, not realising that behind the lockers lurked two of the awesomest sidekicks ever.

"So I guess we'll never know who's the best kisser." Joe sighed, a twinkle in his eye as he watched his younger brother get a, much deserved, happy ending.

"Well, you know what they say…" Kevin started, profoundly.

"What?"

Kevin half panicked.

"I don't know…I was hoping you would…"

**C'est Finis.**

_Had rehearsals all day and I have them again all day tomorrow.  
But then the concert! AGH!  
So I'm shattered and stoked all at the same time.  
Hope you liked the ending...I'm sorry it was lame but it was the best I could come up with feeling so pissed with Microsoft.  
G'night!  
(Later dudes.)  
:D_


End file.
